


Rayllum Month

by tinker_elf



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, honestly this was just for fun!, rayllum month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinker_elf/pseuds/tinker_elf
Summary: Now that they finally crossed the moon path into Xadia, Rayla has a new problem-bringing a human into land ruled by magical elves.But no worries! Rayla gives Callum a make over after they cross the sun dragon...





	1. A New Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt for Rayllum Month on Twitter!  
> I’m using the ideas that Alyssa (@stanrayllum) shared for the event.
> 
> I was going to post this tomorrow but I’ll be working most of the day and I’ll probably wind up forgetting to post it ;;  
> So here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Day 1: Elf!Callum is finished!

They were finally here-Xadia. Once home to both humans and elves, the land was now divided between the two. Even though they easily crossed the moon path to reach the magical land, there was now a harder task to them.

“It’s Sol Regem!” Rayla exclaimed, watching as the yellow dragon raised his head and turned to where they were stranding.  
Zym scrambled in Callum’s arms to hide, before fleeing into his bag.

“Rayla, What are we going to do now? Why is there a dragon here?” Callum asked, hoping that the elf would have an idea of what to do next.

“The red dragon...she must have told the others that Zym was still alive.” She responded, pulling them towards a big boulder to get out of Sol Regem’s sight. “Ever since the dragon king died, the other dragons have been really tense. They want to be the next dragon king, but since Zym is still alive...”

“....they’re going to try and get to Zym.” Callum murmured, looking at the blue eyes staring back at him in his bag. “We won’t let them get to you buddy, promise.”

The small dragon whimpered and dug his head back under. He couldn’t speak, but they know Zym was just as scared as they were.

“So, do we have a plan?”

“Not exactly, but we have an advantage.” Rayla smirked, poking her head out a bit and signaling the other to look. “Do you see his eye? The wound around it?”

He nodded. “Yes, what about it? What happened to him?”

“Sol Regem was there when the dragon king was attacked.” She answered, turning to look at him. “Some humans found a way to attack him while there were on their way to the guard. We found out that his eyesight had weakened since the injury, so we could try to pass him. We just need to be really quiet.”

He nodded and looked into his bag. “You heard that, Zym? We just need to be really quiet and pass him.”

After making sure Zym has calmed down, the two got up and looked at their surroundings.  
“Luckily we are in a area with a lot of rocks to hide behind.” Rayla smiled. Though she was nervous about how this will work out, it was the only shot they have of getting out of it.

When Sol Regem finally turned his head to look around, Rayla grabbed Callum’s hand and they ran to the first rock they can find.  
It took a while, but eventually they finally got out of Sol Regem’s sight. They reached the forest and rested under the trees, relief as they noticed they were out of danger.

“Well...I wasn’t expecting that to work, but we made it!” Rayla said, giggling. “Now step two since we are here.”

Callum looked at her, confused. “We just passed a dragon that was hunting down Zym, what else do we need to do?”

Rayla smirked. “We need to turn you into an elf.” She playfully bopped his nose and got up. “This one is going to be a lot more easier than running from a big, scary dragon.”

He watched as she looked at the ground and picked up branches and twigs. “But...how are you going to do that? I can’t exactly grow horns and lose a finger in one night.”

“No, but it’s pretty easy to make you into one.” She hummed, walking back over to him. “My uncle back in Lux Aurea is a great craftsman. He showed me how to make weapons and disguises if I’m ever in trouble.”

Callum watched as she tied the sticks and twigs together with a vine she found in the bushes. He also noticed she grabbed some more vines and blue moonberries.

After struggling to keep the sticks up, Rayla eventually succeeded and placed the fake antlers on the young boy’s head. “Now we have to keep an eye on them. We didn’t have wires around here, but Xadian vines can work.”

“What about the moonberries?” He said, grabbing one and fixing to eat it before Rayla stopped him.

“Woah there! Those are for your face markings!” She said, taking the fruit back. “We need to add some moonshadow markings if you don’t want to be attacked.” 

She smooshed the berries in her palm and started putting streaks along Callum’s cheeks.  
The other couldn’t help but stare, his face turning a red tint. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes looked up close. Plus the sunlight shining through the branches made them shine-

“Callum, are you alright?” He snapped out of it when she spoke. “Do you mind if I put a few marks over your nose?”

“Huh? Oh! No I don’t mind...” He answered, blushing. 

“What were you thinking about?” She asked while placing a mark between his eyes. “You seemed really lost when I was trying to speak to you.”

“Nothing I....” He started, rubbing his arm nervously. “....y-your eyes. They’re really pretty under the sunlight.”

The elven girl perked up and blushed a bit, smiling. “Oh? Well thank you...”

Callum didn’t know this yet, but Rayla almost told him her feelings when he passed out from the use of dark magic.  
Maybe it was a little too early for this, but Rayla...really got attached to the human. They have spent weeks together and it felt like she had known him for a long time. The two spent the weeks learning more about each other and getting to know about their worlds.  
Now that they were here, Rayla’s feelings for him grew. Every smile, laugh, sad moment....he was there for her just like he was for her. He listened and cheered her up or give her advice....it really made her feel comfortable about him.  
It’s almost as if she lov-

“Finished!” She chirped, standing up to get a better look at him.  
Callum couldn’t see for himself, but looking at Rayla she seemed really proud of herself. “You can borrow this too.” She took off her cloak and handed it to him. “They won’t be able to see your Katolis symbols and colors when we reached moonshadow territory.

Callum took the fabric and put it on, noticing it was a perfect fit. “Nice! It fits! Is there anything else we need to do before we leave?”

“Yes, but it won’t take long.” She replied, picking up the vines on the ground. “Give me your hands.”

He handed out his palms and examined as Rayla tied his middle finger and ring finger together on both hands. “Now you have four fingers!”

Rayla noticed she still had moonberry juice on her hands and let Zym lick up the rest of it. “We just need a name for you before we leave.”

“Well...what kind of names do you elves usually have?” Callum asked.

“Uh...elvish names?” 

“I know that, but like....are they specific? Do you have names that are based on your primal source?”

“No, we just use whatever name fits best.”

Callum thought for a few moments before he started saying names. “Balin?”

“Eh....no, that doesn’t look for you.”

“Alright. How about Haldir?”

“Nope.”

“Thranduil? Frodo? Celeborn?”

“Where are you getting these names from?!”

Callum snapped his fingers and grinned. “I know the best name for elf me.” He said, placing the hood over his head. “I’ll call myself....Avizandum!”

Rayla’s expression went from excitement to confusion. “Avi....what?”

“Avizandum!” He repeated, excited about his new identity. “It’s a word back at home. Avizandum means when a judge takes time to think about a case before making a decision.”

The elf didn’t want to upset him since he looked adorable, so she nodded and chuckled. “Well then, Avizandum, are you ready to walk into Xadia?”

Callum walked over to her and took her hand. “As long as I have you by my side, I’m ready for anything.”

She couldn’t help but smile and glowed a light pink. “Let’s go then.”  
With Zym in the bag with them, the two went back on the path and made their way to Xadia. Rayla was happy, yet worried, about finally being home. She just hoped when they get there, there will be familiar faces waiting to greet them...and to give Callum a chance.


	2. Moon reflects Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the cross moonshadow territory, Callum notices that they were following a path only Rayla knows.  
> He also learns more about a common moonshadow phrase while along the way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit rush, I’m sorry!  
> This chapter was a bit tricky since I didn’t really know what to write? But I eventually had an idea!
> 
> And I PROMISE that there were will be cute Rayllum moments! In the next chapter I’ll make sure if it. I just wanted to show what I’m doing for this month: they’re in Xadia and they’re connecting more.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys still enjoy the chapter!

Callum followed closely behind Rayla as they made their way into a tiny moonshadow village. It was quiet, but it didn’t take long until they reached the center where the elves were.  
He watched as little elflings ran around playing while the adults were watching or talking to others. Every now and then, some elves will look up at them, but their attention will go back to what they were doing.

“Is this where Runaan lives? What about...Tinker? That was his name right?” He asked, keeping his voice down in case anyone was listening.

“You know you can speak up now, right?” Rayla asked, squeezing his hand. “Runaan’s village is a little bit further from here and Tinker lives closer to the border. I was wanting to go by there, but I didn’t want to get caught by Janai.”

Janai is, from what Rayla has told him, the golden knight of Lux Aurea. Lux Aurea is the territory claimed by the sunfire elves. Rayla says that being a golden knight in that area is the same as being a general, Janai is the leader of the elves guarding the border and the most skilled.   
She probably knows Aunt Amaya....how long has it been since the last time he saw his aunt? Thinking about the loved ones at home was starting to make him homesick, but he changed once he heard Rayla speak again.

He also noticed they haven’t stopped holding hands since they reached the village. Callum would have thought by now that Rayla would have let go, but he assumed it was because she didn’t want him to wonder off too far.  
Honestly, he hoped she wouldn’t let go. 

“I’m shocked to see the elves aren’t all outside at the moment.” She said, looking around. The elves that were outside seemed to have left and it was dawn. “They would be out by now since the moon will be out soon.”

“That was my next question.” Callum spoke up and stopping. “You mentioned that one of your uncles is a sunfire elf...and the other is moonshadow, right? Do sun elves and moon elves get along that well?”

She was took back by the question but smiled. “Some of us get along.” She answered, still leading him towards the place they were going. “The reason why my uncles get along is because of how they met. Runaan was sent to get weapons and the only elves around here that are good at crafting weapons and armor are the sunfire elves.”

She went on to tell him that her uncle would visit the shop often after that because he claims ‘the weapons were amazing’.  
“He couldn’t fool anyone. I heard from my parents once that if anyone would ask him why he visits Lux Aurea so much, he would blush and said it was for ‘personal business.’”

He noticed Rayla went silent and frowned. The boy could tell she wasn’t exactly over her parents, even if she did try to hide it.   
Months had past since the death of Thunder, the disappearance of the egg, and her parents going missing. It was still all hard to take it, Callum could understand if she’s still hurt by it all.

“You might not can tell, but sun and moon are similar in different ways.” She said, turning a corner and continued walking.   
“You can see both of them from earth.” She started, looking up at the sky. It wasn’t dark yet, but the surface of the moon was creeping out from behind a few clouds. Night was going to be here soon.  
“You can use both to tell time, both are bright objects you can see in the sky, and they both can affect the earth.”

Callum watched as Rayla let go of his hands and pointed to the sky.  
The moon was completely out now and the sky was dark. Night has finally settled in.

“However, both are very different. There’s a phrase we have in our group: “moon reflects sun, as death reflects life.”

“That’s...a good observation.” He spoke up. “You can’t have one without the other.”

“Exactly!” She smiled. “We need the sun because it brings it life. Plants need it to grow, the sun beams heat up the earth, and it provides energy. The moon affects the tides, which makes the ocean source powerful.”  
Rayla looked up and noticed where they were. “You need to live before death, it’s all a cycle. You really can’t have one over the other.”

Callum followed her until they came to a complete stop. He noticed the building in front of them and went to get a closer look.  
The house was white, with moon designs on the windows and alongside it. The windows were a mixture of blue and purple, and the door was a dark violet.

“....Rayla, is this-“

“My home.” She said softly. “This is my home.”


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla, Callum, and Zym rest up at Rayla’s house for the night before continuing on with their mission.
> 
> Rayla decides to ask Callum about his dream after using dark magic to protect the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, and happy 4th of July to any USA followers!
> 
> Sorry Day 3 is a bit late, but I was busy yesterday and couldn’t write it down in time.
> 
> I had a good idea of what to do with this chapter since it’s just them this time. I wanted to have a chapter where she asks him what happened since she watched him react to what happened.  
> A bit angst-y, but it does have a happy ending to it :,)
> 
> I’ll have day 4 uploaded later on today!
> 
> Day 3: Dark Magic is done!

Rayla woke up to the sunlight in the window of her room. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was.  
She looked around, taking in what she left her room as. It was a bit tidy, except for the books she had stacked on the floor and her blade that she threw on the ground before getting in the bed last night.

Memories flooded her mind...most of them involved her parents. She remembered when she was a child they would read stories to her at night, play pretend with the toys she use to have, and the long conversations that took place in her room.  
Rayla shook the thoughts away and got out of the bed, not wanting these memories to stop her from what they were suppose to do.

It wasn’t long until she found Callum, who was still sound asleep on the couch in the living room. Zym was curled up right beside him, only waking up when he sensed the elf was in the room.  
Rayla smiled softly at the sight and decided to let him sleep in a little bit longer. It would take a few more days before they can reach the dragon queen anyway. They need as much rest as they can get.

Even though he seemed to be alright, she couldn’t help but wonder what he experienced while passed out from using dark magic.   
It shocked her, why would Callum even use it? Doesn’t he know how harmful it is to perform it? He is aware that dark magic can affect someone, right?  
That girl magic....Claudia? Did she convince him to do it?

These thoughts ran through her mind while she searched the cabinets for something to eat. She could have sworn they had Xadian fruit lying around. Or some Xadian eggs somewhere?  
Rayla was too busy with searching she didn’t notice that Callum was up.

“Good morning, Ray-“ Callum stooped when Rayla jumped to the sound of his voice.

“Callum, don’t do that! You’re lucky I didn’t have my blade on me!”

“I’m sorry! I thought you knew I was awake.” He apologized, chuckling nervously. “I didn’t know you were so easy to scare.”

“That’s because you snuck up on me.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “Besides, I was thinking...”

Rayla turned to face him. “What...what did you see while you were gone? Like, when you used dark magic? You kept panicking and saying something...were you talking to someone.”

His demeanor changed. Callum looked to the ground, scared to bring up what he saw. “I...saw me? Well, it wasn’t actually me but a darker version of me I guess?”  
He noticed Zym was standing by his feet. The small dragon seemed to be listening, since he patted his legs telling him he wants to be picked up. Callum reaches down and got a hold of him, lifting the creature up to sit in his lap.

“It was horrible, Rayla.” He continued, his voice shaking as he thought back on it. “He has a cube like I did but his had a different symbol on all the sides. He kept telling me that...it was my destiny to do dark magic, but I refused to accept it.”

She listened to what he was telling her, heartbroken to hear what he been through but glad he didn’t accept it. “You’re really brave, Callum. Dark magic is a dangerous thing to do, but it’s really easy for people to get pulled into it.”

“I know but...just thinking back on what the other me said, it haunts me.” He frowned, patting Zym’s head. “I saw his face...there were grey marks on him. Also his eyes were a dark black....like a void.”

Rayla places her hand on his. “It’s alright. You’re safe now. I promise you nothing will harm you while Zym and I are here.” 

He peered up to her and smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. “Thank you. And I promise I will never use dark magic ever again.”

“You better not, I wouldn’t know what to do with you if you go into another sleep like that.”

They giggled and Rayla pulled him into a hug. “I really am happy to know that you’re alright.”

Callum wrapped his arms around her and embraced her back. “Did...I ever tell you that I’m happy that I’ve met and got to know you?”

Before she could respond, there was a loud knock at the door. Both of them looked towards the entrance before they dodged to hide behind the counter.

“Were you expecting someone?” He asked, peeking out from behind the counter.

“No! They must have known we were coming!” Rayla responded, regretting to pick up her blade that was still in her bedroom. “Someone probably recognized me while we were walking through the village.”

The knock appeared again, this time a little louder. She couldn’t think of anyone who would know she was here?  
It could be Runaan, but why would he come here? He would be with his husband right now when the mission was over.

Unless...

“Rayla?” The voice from the other side of the door spoke up. “Are you here? I heard talks from the town that you were here...”

Callum was going to ask her if she know who the voice was before he saw her dart towards the door.  
He stood up to see the door flung open and Rayla was hugging the elf on the other side.

The elf has dark skin and orange markings on his arms and cheeks. His hair was a chestnut color and long. His horns were the same color as his hair and Callum noticed how sun-like his markings were.  
Wait...he knows who this elf is. Rayla mentioned him multiple times before.

“I’m so glad to see you’re alright.” Tinker answered as he hugged her close to him. It had been months since he last seen his niece and it was so relieving to see she was alright. He pulled away and looked towards Callum.

“So, you must be the human boy that is taking care of our starlight?”


End file.
